User blog:TheGreatClockwyrm/Soz'rath, the Shadow Lich
|-|Abilities= Soz'rath begins the game with a unique item - his , which occupies his passive icon instead of a normal item slot. Soz'rath can place the anywhere within his basic attack range, although not within range of a or in the fountain, where it will remain indefinitely and grant in a 200-unit radius. |description2 = The has }} and can only be damaged by champion basic attacks (1 damage from and 2 from ). If it has not been damaged within the last 10 seconds, then the will regenerate every 2 seconds of not being attacked. Soz'rath may recollect his at any time by clicking on it. |description3 = Upon taking fatal damage, and if the has been placed, Soz'rath all debuffs and to his current location, entering for 3 seconds upon arrival. Over this duration, he will for AP)}}|health}}}} of spell damage dealt since last revive)|buzzword3}} before with the cooldowns he had upon death and placing this ability on a equal to his current potential death timer. The enemy that scored the killing blow against Soz'rath will still receive the full and }} bounty regardless of whether Soz'rath has revived or not. Soz'rath may shop while reviving and for up to 6 seconds afterwards, or until he enters combat. |icon3 = TheGreatClockwyrn Lich Face.png |description4 = If the is destroyed, then it will disappear from the map for 180 seconds, placing this ability on a of the same duration. Soz'rath will additionally be to the enemy team and by 50% for 3 seconds, decaying over the duration. |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |spelleffects = Heal |notes = * Placeholder. }} Soz'rath rips at the target unit's shadow, dealing them }} as he pulls it out from under them to form a broad silhouette in the targeted direction. |leveling = % of the target's maximum health)}}}} |description2 = After a -second delay, the target's shadow blankets enemies caught beneath it, dealing them the same }}. Enemies cannot be damaged by their own shadow. |cooldown = |target range = 700 |targeting = Vector-targeted |affects = Enemies |damagetype = }} |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = False |notes = * This ability's indicator will loosely mirror the initial target's silhouette, but will adjust in order to hit the most enemies possible within a maximum range. * This ability deals damage based on the initial target's health, not each individual target struck.}} Enemies below }} or who have been damaged by one of Soz'rath's other abilities are marked with Brand of Shadow for 5 seconds. |icon2 = TheGreatClockwyrm Lich Drain.png |description2 = Soz'rath rips away at all enemies marked with Brand of Shadow within range, dealing them }}. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = For every enemy affected by this ability, Soz'rath himself and stores a Shade. and only grant 25% healing. Soz'rath may store any number of Shades for up to 6 seconds. |leveling3 = |Healing Versus Minions| }} |icon4 = TheGreatClockwyrm Shadow Cloak.png |description4 = Soz'rath unbinds into pure shadow, gaining }} and 100% for up to 1 second as he fires all of his stored Shades at nearby enemies in the target direction, which he is locked into facing for the duration. Each Shade deals }} to the enemy it strikes. Non-minions take 25% damage from Shades beyond their first. |leveling4 = }} |cooldown = |target range = 700 |targeting = Auto |affects = Enemies |damagetype = }} |spellshield = True |projectile = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |notes = * Placeholder. }} Soz'rath up to seconds, increasing over a broad parabola in the target direction, the vertex of which follows his cursor. |leveling = }} |description2 = Moving during the channel automatically cancels it, refunding 50% of the cost and . |description3 = : Soz'rath sinks into the shadows, becoming as he to the parabola's vertex, ignoring terrain. Nearby enemies upon arrival take }} and from Soz'rath for seconds. |leveling3 = }} |cooldown = |target range = |effect radius= 150 |speed = 1750 |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = }} |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |grounded = True |knockdown = False |notes = * Placeholder. }} Soz'rath summons a claw of pure shadow that erupts from the target location before slamming down after a -second delay, dealing }} to enemies struck and them towards its spawn point a flat distance that scales with the total range of the claw. |leveling = }} |description2 = If the claw is cast at a point the enemy team does not have of, then it gains bonus pull . |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = |target range = |width = 250 |targeting = Vector |affects = Enemies |damagetype = }} |spellshield = True |projectile = true |spelleffects = Area of effect |notes = * Placeholder. }} |-|Strategy= |-|Background= Male |race = * Human (formerly) * Lich |occupation = * Emperor (formerly) * Warlord (formerly) * Dark Sorceror * Lich Lord |faction = The Black Army }} |-|Quotes= Champion Select Upon Starting a Game Upon Placing the Phylactery Movement Attacking Upon Phylactery Being Destroyed Upon Reviving Upon Actual Death Upon Casting Life Tap Upon Casting Shattered Essence Upon Casting Shadow of the Lich Upon Reaching the Vertex of Shadow of the Lich Upon Casting Children of Darkness Upon Recalling Upon Destroying a Structure Upon Placing a Ward Joke Taunt Dance Laugh |-|Development= * Art designed by Toma Feizo Gas for Magic the Gathering. |-|Trivia= Category:Custom champions